


And If You Don't Love Me Now

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: If I Ever Loose My Faith In You [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Gen, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Team as Family, Teen Angst, parenting, rocket does his best, sometimes its good enough, sometimes its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Sequel to "Sweet Child of Mine." A few years after the events of GOTGVol 2. Groot is now an adolescent, Rocket and the rest of the team must try to navigate all the emotions that come with it. Old wounds of grief have not yet closed, friendships are fragile and there's always a galaxy to guard amid it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Burning, burning, burning in its skull, its brain slowly melting itself in a futile attempt to combat the infection. Vision swims, the bars of its cage no longer hold shape or form. The metal in its back festers, flesh broken, dried blood and pus seep up and leak. It shivers, it can’t remove the metal plating. Not since the strange people in the strange masks pulled out its nails. It lays on the ground, each breath agony. Inhale-stabbing prick against its lungs-inhale, stop because it is too painful, inhale. It shakes, it lifts its head and vomits wet white bile. Wet like the coils of intestine it spotted in the gloved hand of the strange person in the strange mask. It wondered what that viscus pink-red coil was and traced it from the gloves, around the instruments and finally saw it was attached inside of it to the rest of its innards. It blinked, and blacked out. It awoke with more cybernetics. It has felt this numb burning ever since. It felt its bowls let loose but did not have the strength to move away. It lay in its waste, shivering. Bones aching, muscles tender.

“I am Groot,” it cannot respond. Its mouth is dry, acid from its vomit cackling its throat. Something small and glowing drifts in the distance but it cannot reach out to grab it. Then another, and another, the small specs of light surround it. It shivers, feeling the dim warmth. It is so cold all around, freezing but the little spores gather around it and it watches them with glossy eyes. It hears the movement of wood and smells leaves. “I am Groot,” the spores gather around it, it focusses, it’s lips form into a smile at the little lights. They lull it into the first good sleep it can remember. Lying sickly in that cage, nearer to death than he knew, those spores coaxed Rocket’s remaining strength and encouraged him to heal. Those spores, Rocket loved those lights. 

“Groot!” Rocket glared up at the millions of little yellow spores, intermingled with leaves that were strewn across their shared quarters. “You need to clean this shit up!” The raccoonoid swiped across his work bench, sending the little spores drifting away to settle on the floor. That damn tree is getting his disgusting…. spores all over my crap! He picked up his wrenches, tweezers and screws grimacing at the yellow dots that covered them and cursing, began to pluck them off one by one. “Groot! You get your flarking ass down here now and clean up this shit!” More of the dots bounced around as Groot’s footsteps came near. Rocket turned to face the adolescent Flora colossus who stormed in, eyes hard. 

“I am Groot?” He sighed impatiently. 

“Clean up this junk! How many times do we gotta tell yah?” Groot only rolled his eyes. 

“I mean it! It’s all over my stuff, it’s all over everywhere!” Groot sneered turning to leave. Rocket’s fur bristled,   
“Don’t turn your back on me you hunk of bark, clean up your kurtacken shit!” The rage built inside him, how dare Groot ignore him? 

“I am Groot!” Groot waved Rocket away with his arm and left, lumbering down the hall. 

“No YOU shut up!” The raccoonoid hollered back, dashing after him. Groot walked just fast enough that Rocket could not keep up, chasing him around the corner and up the stairs of the winding corridors of the Milano. 

“Groot! I can’t build my guns if you got your leaves and spores everywhere! Your behavior has gotten really lousy you little…” Drax stepped out of his room shortly, causing Rocket to slam into Groot’s leg. Groot stamped him off hurridly. 

“What is the matter here?” Drax demanded, looking between the two of them. “Groot huffed, shaking his head and pushed past Drax. 

“Your tree child is becoming quite quarrelsome. I liked him better when he was small.” Rocket curled his fists, sparing Drax a glance. 

“He ain’t my…forget it.” 

Drax followed Rocket as Rocket followed Groot. The adolescent ignored the two of them and made no stops until he slouched down in his chair in the cockpit. 

“What’s up guys?” Quill asked, turning around in his seat to face Groot. 

“I am Groot,” Groot complained. Peter frowned, 

“How is Rocket being stupid?” 

“I ain’t being stupid,” Rocket shouted, taking his own seat beside Kraglin, who knew better then to interfere. 

“Groot don’t call people stupid,” Gamora did not look up from where she tapped the navigation controls. Groot only rolled his eyes. 

“What seems to be the matter here?” Mantis timidly stepped in, hands wringing together as she eyed them each nervously. 

“Nothing!” Rocket bit back a snarl, glaring at Groot. “The tree’s just being an irresponsible kid and not cleaning up his mess!” 

“You never clean up your mess,” Drax said through a mouthful of L’ttian fruit. “Why just this morning I stuck my foot on one of your contraptions in the hallway.” Rocket smoldered, rolling his eyes and looked across at Groot with contempt. Privately he searched for any sign in those eyes, of his old friend. Anything. But Groot only fixed him with a vile cutting look.   
Rocket cringed feeling that black gaze slice through him. 

“Sooo, captain,” Kraglin dared after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, “any new jobs for us?”

“Good question,” Peter turned back ahead, looking out onto the black expanse of the galaxy. “Some noble woman on Eraqu is offering 300,000 units to anyone who can return her stolen fradn diamond necke.”

“Aren’t we the ones who do the stealing?” Rocket quipped. Peter shrugged.

“How about carrying cargo for a Opin Lord?” 

“I am Groot!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rocket shrugged off. 

“How much are they offering?” Gamora inquired. 

“Twice as much as that noble lady, but it’s three times as risky. Every ravager, kree and skrull ship is gonna be after this metal she’s asking us to carry.” 

“I like the sound of 60,000,00 units,” Drax leaned against Quill’s chair. “Let us go to….where are we going?”

“She’s based on Contraxia,” Gamora answered. “ and according to the transmission needs her goods taken from there to Gravior in the 10 quadrant.” It was decided by a show of hands that they would go to the grey snowing planet and meet this woman. A woman Rocket had already brought several bounties to before. She needed her priceless reserves of waret-a highly prized metal used to make weapons-from her mines to her client who preferred to process it on their own. 

“It’ll take us a few days to get there, we’ll stop tomorrow and refuel. Mantis, Kraglin it’s your turn to make dinner. Rest of you are dismissed. Groot, clean your mess.” 

“I am Groot,” Groot huffed, standing from his chair and slouching off. Rocket watched him go. 

Dinner was quiet, though Kraglin and mantis did manage to make some tasty sandwiches. Rocket found he didn’t have much of an appetite. 

“Groot, could you put that away?” Gamora pleaded, looking at Groot who’s head was bent low into his game which he was trying to conceal under the table. “Groot!” Gamora snapped, nudging the table. Groot gave her a cold look, and went back to his game. Mantis nervously glanced between them. 

“Rocket,” Gamora stared at him, the raccoonoid looked up already knowing what was expected of him. 

“What?” Rocket shrugged, stuffing his face full of his sandwich. He was not going to do this. Not tonight. 

“Can you something about him?” She demanded hotly.

“I am Goot!” Groot looked up only to glare at her and then turn his anger on Rocket. 

“He doesn’t listen to me Gams,” Rocket admitted, ignoring the puzzled look from the rest of the team. 

“I am Groot!” Groot threw down his video game, standing up, sending the plates and food smashing. 

“Hey!” Peter scolded, Mantis let out a small whimper as her bread was dashed to the floor. “Groot get back here!” Peter tried, “Groot!” But the Flora colossus stalked off. Kraglin, Drax, Mantis and Gamora all looked at him. 

“What am I his mother?! He don’t listen to me, he don’t listen to no one!” Rocket threw up his hands, shoving his plate away and going to his and Groot’s shared room. Groot moved from where he sat on his bed and looked at Rocket, making to stand up. 

“Groot, listen buddy you gotta stop acting this way.” 

“I am Groot.”

“You know what way!” Groot frowned and stood, brushing past him as he went. 

“Groot! Don’t…” too late. The tree like teen pressed the lock with one vine as he left and their door rolled shut. Rocket ran his paws through his face. What am I going to do with him? He don’t listen, he acts all cranky and is uninterested in anything. Rocket sighed, sitting on his own bed. He lay there, the weight of the other’s pressing down on him. Groot would know what to do, not this moody Groot who hated him but the Groot who had saved him, the one who’d always been there for him. Rocket sat up, reached down under his bed and loosened the grated metal floor. Underneath he felt around for the small box and taking a deep breath he opened it on his lap. In the box lay three sticks. The remaining three sticks from the original Groot. Rocket took them gently in his paws, so carefully as not to break them, barely exerting pressure. He let his small fingers caress the splintered wood. 

“You’re the most scared of all,” Yondu’s words echoed in his heart. Rocket sniffled, holding the stick to him. Scared. Scared to be alone, to be loved, to love others. When the locks of the door shifted, the raccoonoid frantically put the twigs back, under his bed. When Groot returned he pretended to sleep. That night, Rocket’s nightmares were once again of the lab and this time Groot was not there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora notices Groot being moody, Kraglin and Groot play a game, Star Lord tries to be a responsible leader and plan ahead.

“Peter,” Gamora watched his stray blonde hair on the top of his head as he bent over his Zoon. “Peter,” she waited, taping her foot. The muffled music sounded nice enough but there were larger things at hand. His head bobbed, eyes closed as he swung his head from side to side, that goofy smile she secretly loved plastered on his face. She enjoyed it for a few moments before her practical mind overbid her desires. With a single swipe she yanked the head phones off his head. 

“Hey! C’mon!”

“Have you made contact with that Opid lord yet?” Peter round the cord around his headphones and secured both them and the Zoon to his belt before answering, turning in his pilot’s chair to the console, 

“Yes, she’s very pleased. 500 tons of top grade waret and 60,000,00 units for the trouble. We’ll meet her at her flagship mine on Contraxia in two days.” 

“What was she like?” Gamora took a seat in the co-pilot seat across from him.

“She seemed…fine,” Peter shrugged. The assassin shook her head. How was it that he retained such naivety? Such childishness? Gamora longed for it herself, though she hardly knew it. 

“Did she seem suspicious?” 

“Not at all, it’s gonna be fine. Simple job, point A to point B. What could…” a single green finger silenced him. 

“Don’t even say it aloud.” He smiled, eventually forcing her to grin as well. “So two days?”

“Two days, and then about a week and a half to Gravior according to Kraglin. And I gotta ask Rocket about upgrading our storage units, don’t this waret to be seen by any fancy tech” Gamora watched the gears turning in his mind as he prepared for the job. At least he was trying to be a responsible captain. 

“What were you listening to?” She asked, standing once more and kneeling down to pluck the Zoone from his belt. 

“Just some old music that was on here, Yondu has surprisingly good taste.” She watched him blink and bow his head.

“Hey,” she murmured, resting a hand on his knee. He looked at her, expectant.

“I am Groot,” Gamora jumped up, facing the new comer and retracted he sword from her belt with a guilty hand. What did she still leap to attack anything and everything that surprised her? Why couldn’t she just let her guard down for once? 

“Hey’a Groot,” Peter waved, standing and giving her an apologetic side glance. “What’s up buddy?”

“I am Groot?” Gamora listened as he repeated himself. Slowly they’d been getting better at this. Shortly after Groot said his first words since growing back Rocket had begun to teach them well, he’d attempted to teach them how to understand the Flora colossus. After all this time it was still a work in progress. Instead of answering, Groot merely pointed at his upper arm. 

“What the hell?” Peter rushed past her to inspect Yondu’s Yakka arrow purtruding out of Groot’s arm. 

“I am Groot!” Groot rushed to explain as Peter began the frequently recited “this is why we can’t have nice things” lecture. 

“You and Kraglin were practicing?” Gamora discerned, wincing as Peter gripped the arrow with his fist and gave it a tug. Groot jolted, grimacing but continued. 

“I am Groot!”

“He would whistle and you’d try to….smack it out of the air with your vines?” The adolescent nodded. Gamora rolled her eyes, 

“Groot you can’t do that! That arrow is precious, what if it broke? What if it got your eye or something?”

“I am Groot!” He whined. 

“Oh I WILL tell you what to do.” Gamora shot back. Peter braced himself against Groot and gave the arrow a final yank. It came out with splinters that healed before Gamora’s eyes. 

“Groot, man you can’t just play with this!”

“I am Groot!”

“I don’t care who’s idea it was! I don’t want that arrow to get broken!” Groot spread his arms wide in a gesture that needed no translation. 

“Or you,” Gamora looked between them. “Why don’t you go help Rocket with something?” 

“I am Groot,” he folded his arms. Peter paused, trying to piece out what he had said but Gamora didn’t have to. 

“Why don’t you want to?”

“I am Groot.” Groot turned to leave. Peter looked at her, shrugging in confusion. 

“He says Rocket just yells at him and doesn’t understand.” 

“Doesn’t understand what?” Peter asked, walking back to her. 

“Who knows?” She pondered. Peter frowned, no doubt trying to think but shook his head after a moment. 

“I’m gonna have a word with Kraglin about the arrow, I know he doesn’t mean anything buy it but…I entrusted it to him and Yondu wouldn’t have wanted….” Here he faltered and Gamora watched his face sink. She touched his arm gently, it was the most she could bring herself to do. Don’t do it. Don’t get too close. She could hear her demons whisper. The basic rules that had kept her alive through Thano’s torture still screamed in her mind no matter how hard she tried to tell herself she didn’t need those defenses anymore. Peter smiled sadly at her and she forced herself to walk away before he could respond. 

“Rocket,” Gamora crouched to his level, knocking on the top of his protective metal mask as he held a blow torch to a small panel in the Milano’s main corridor. The raccoonoid flicked up his mask, eyes alarmed for a second before recognizing her. 

“What’s up Gams?” 

“Peter’s gonna ask you to reinforce our security systems in the hold, they need to be invisible from any pugs or cams on outside ships,” he huffed, tail flicking. She looked at the dark…well darker, bags under his eyes. His slightly slouched posture, she knew that look. That was sleep deprivation due to insomnia. 

“They already are,” he complained. 

“I know. But he wants us to be sure,” she tried, standing up. Rocket nodded, 

“Sure yeah whatever Star-mun…Star-lord wants.” Gamora nodded, the correction not going unnoticed. The rest of the day she watched Rocket navigate the ship in his usual brooding manner, only this time he seemed to yawn every now and then, his feet dragging just a little. At dinner Groot didn’t play any of his games, but he didn’t speak either. 

“Groot,” Gamora placed her own dish in the small sink and took Groot’s as the rest of them filed out of the shared kitchen. “Is Rocket alright? He doesn’t seem like he’s sleeping well.” Groot looked at her, 

“I am Groot?”

“Well, you share a room. I thought you’d notice.” Considering how frantically he had woken her when he was little and Rocket had nightmares. She remembered him summoning her and how awkward she felt trying to comfort the raccoonoid. But Groot had desperately wanted her to help his friend. That urgency, that love. Gamora remembered that most clearly of all. Groot gave her a blank stare and shrugged, taking his dish from the sink and washing it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a throw away chapter. It's intention was to focus on Gamora's POV and how she is dealing with trying to open up to people in a similar way that Rocket is. Hope that came across. I also just wanted Kraglin and Groot to be messing around with each other and the arrow. Next chapter will be better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Groot has many unanswered questions, Kraglin struggles to talk about Yondu. Rocket has a nightmare which proves to add more questions.

The thing inside him would not quiet. It was always there, deep within his roots, burrowed into his core. It did not speak, it didn’t need to. The last relic of his home world, Planet X. Once it had sustained all life, and held all the power of his kind. Now it was little more than an unknown nuisance. Without meaning or memory. Groot carried it inside him and knew that it was there but did not know what for or why.

“I am Groot!” He lifted his head from where he stared at his hands, a million thoughts flying through his head. 

“What’s up twig?” Kraglin asked, poking his head into Groot’s newly cleaned room. The adolescent Flora colossus finally decided to do it, if only to stop Rocket from pestering him.

“I am Groot?”

“Yeah, of course,” the ravager answered, face looking concerned. Groot rolled his eyes, why was it that grown ups always acted like they were going to hear some devastating news when you asked them if you could ask them something? Karglin gingerly stepped in, his wide eyes scanning the room for signs of the raccoonoid. 

“I am Groot.”

“Where’d he go?”

“I am Groot,” he ALWAYS off doing something. Some repair on the ship, some new bomb building, or drinking himself under the table. Groot thought disgruntled. Kraglin bounced his leg beside him, waiting. “I am Groot?” Groot finally asked. The man’s eyes narrowed, he tilted his head. 

“Sorry…what?”

“I am Groot?” Groot tried again, already exhausted by the effort. He watched Kraglin trying to comprehend. “I….AM…Grooot,” Groot repeated. Why couldn’t they just hurry up and learn already? He knew all their languages. 

“What was it like….growing up with….?”

“I am Groot,” Groot leaned closer. The ravager’s mouth opened but only silence came out before he looked away. 

“Yondu, what was it like growing up with Yondu?” Not Groot’s exact question but like always, he’d have to settle. He tried to let go of the hot anger at Kraglin’s incompetence, at always having to accommodate everyone’s inability to grasp even the simplest syntax. He tried, but that unknowable, omnipresent thing in his chest only set his leaves ruffling in more anger. 

Another thing he didn’t fully understand. He doubted anyone would except maybe Rocket. 

“Yondu was good captin’, tried his best to be at least…” the regret seeping off of the ravager was almost too much. Groot grounded his feet into the metal floor, roots wrapping around the mesh. He was no empath like Mantis, could not read emotions or bend them to his will. But he felt them when they were strong enough. He could feel the increased vibrations of Karaglin’s tattered heart. “Got us into lots of trouble, did a lotta things that would’ve seemed wrong by anybody else. Maybe they were.” Groot nodded, he could tell that much from when he and Yondu and Rocket escaped his old ship. “He loved Peter….didn’t show it nearly enough, until…until the end…but he did. After what he said to Rocket, I reckon one of his other big regrets was not…how did he say it…?”

“I am Groot?” Kraglin blinked, nodding. 

“Yeah…that he didn’t let that little bit of love into his own heart. He just pushed it away.”

“I am Groot?”

“Naw,” Kraglin waved him away, “it wasn’t all bad. We had some good times too. The old Captain would always let us go off and have our fun after we took a good prize. Rewarded us well, can’t deny that.” 

“I am Groot?” 

“Yeah,” Kraglin laughed, “Yon…” Groot turned around. Rocket stalked in, wiping his yellow oil stained hands on his jumpsuit, muttering curses to himself. Most of the time Groot pushed Rocket’s buttons and boundaries but this was one he dared not cross. The rest of the team learned long ago the new number one rule: NEVER mention Yondu in front of Rocket. 

“Well Groot, I best be going,” Kraglin awkwardly patted his arm. “Nice talkin’ to you twig.” Rocket only nodded in acknowledgement as the ravager left. Groot stewed, glaring at his bunk mate, how come Rocket always walked in when he was the least wanted? Deep down, Groot scolded himself for the thought. It was wrong. Rocket had always been there for him, Groot remembered back on Dravia, when Peter’s plan cost him his arm, how outraged Rocket had been. Then how he’d taught him all about their adventures before….before, well the raccoonoid had simply ignored any of Groot’s questions around that subject. 

“We’ll be on Contraxia in a day,” Rocket grumbled, going to sit on his own bed. Groot nodded what more could he say? 

“What were you talking with Kraglin about?” Groot straightened and looked at his game that lay on his bed. If he pretended to play it, he wouldn’t have to answer the question. 

“I am Groot!” 

“Fine,” Rocket replied, oddly quietly. “I’m going to bed, don’t play that damn game, the damn lights on it get in my eyes.” Groot ignored him, picking it up and tapping away. A welcome distraction from everything that had been going through his mind these past few days. He shouldn’t be blaming any of them, he knew that much. They only ever tried to take care of him, tried to protect and communicate with him. But they just reprimanded him for this and that, never leaving him be, always telling him what he could and couldn’t do. He remembered Yondu who probably let Peter do whatever he wanted when he was a teen. Yondu who knew more about the galaxy than anyone else Groot had ever known. If only Yondu were here. Peter would be happier, Rocket would be happier, not to mention Kraglin. Yondu would have let Groot go out there and take on the baddies no matter how hostile, instead of Rocket forbidding him from doing anything but tagging along and occasionally helping one of them out a jam in a fight when they needed it.

Groot stuffed the game under his bed and leaned back against the wall growing his branches out into the wall to secure himself, thinking of what the ship would be like if Yondu were still here. Peter had mentioned him the last time they stopped to refuel, both the ship and themselves at a bar on Ickdo. Groot listened to them talking about something called an Infinity Stone, Xandar, and a dance off before Rocket hastily shut them all up. 

“I am Groot?” Groot demanded afterward, 

“Nothin! A’right, it doesn’t matter it was before.” Rocket stumbled from the bar.

“I am Groot?” Before WHAT? But the raccooniod never answered him. 

The familiar rush of Rocket’s breath huffed in and out, in and out. The first time he’d witnessed one of Rocket’s night terrors he’d been terrified and ran for Gamora to help him. He’d done it over and over again until he’d taught himself what to do. The episodes were so normalized now it was practically a part of this nightly routine. But once, just once, Groot selfishly wished Rocket would just shut up and deal with it himself. He hated himself for thinking that, but with each pitiful cry came another flash of anger. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the whimpering. 

“Please…don’t…” Rocket gasped, “don’t rip me apart again!” 

“I am Groot,” Groot tried quietly from where he tried to sleep. He heard Rocket flailing claws scratching against the metal, dry heaving. If this went the way it had for the last several weeks the raccoonoid would eventually wake up and teeter off to find some gun that needed to be fixed. It wasn’t his responsibility, Rocket could get through it he told himself. Besides, whenever he’d try to ask him about it, his friend would always be vague. 

“Groot!” Rocket wailed in his sleep, Groot’s heart cracked as he detached himself from the wall and crossed over to his friend. “Groot please…I…” Rocket’s shouts dissolved into panting. 

“I am Groot,” Groot whispered, snaking his vines around him and sitting beside him. Giving in as he knew he should. Rocket lay exhausted, finally his eyes opened a sliver though they were rimmed with tears and confused. “Groot….we have to…we have to get out of this ‘dast l…lab…” Rocket choked, eyes focusing in and out. Groot stopped his comforting pats. Lab? What Lab? Groot had never been in a lab in his entire life. Rocket mentioned it awhile ago when Groot was little and he told him all about their friendship. But Groot had been too little to really question any of it. As he reflected, he found he could t recall anything about a lab or a place called Halfworld or even any of the prison breaks Rocket had talked about. He said nothing, but stroked Rocket gently until the raccoon like creature fell back to sleep. He already knew what the answer would be if he asked Rocket about this lab. ‘Nothing, it was before…” Before what? Groot was enraged in longing to know. He looked down at his friend, whom he loved, dearly but maybe it was time to ask someone else. Just then he heard the beep overhead and Peter’s voice announced, 

“We’re coming in to Contraxia, be there in one click, hold on to your butts.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Contraxia. Groot gets in a fight. Peter is asked a very difficult question he cannot answer, no matter the cost.

Being on Contraxia again was like being in his old middle school on Terra, except of course there were sex bots and booze. Peter wasn’t sure which he’d rather face at the moment, his old school or this planet. 

“You spoke with her?” Gamora asked, sheathing her sword. Peter nodded, affixing his mini-blaster to his boots. 

“Her name is Lady Qula, her assistant told me the location of the headquarters, not far from here. Rocket,” the raccoonoid entered, gun slung onto his shoulder with Groot walking beside him. Peter grinned to himself, it was good to see the two of them side by side; the site of it was getting less frequent and further apart these past few months. 

“We ready?” Rocket asked, sounding rather bored. Peter nodded, taking a deep breath to himself as he opened the doors of the Milano. Snow flew into their faces as they walked off the ramp into the crowded multi-colored streets. Beside him Mantis looked around bewildered,

“There are so many people,” she whispered, “so many emotions.” He looked at her wrought face, it suddenly struck him that the empath might be overwhelmed by so many different people pressed together in the streets. 

“You gonna be okay?” Mantis glanced at him, looking unsure for a moment before nodding. 

“I am Groot,” the adolescent tree appeared to be mesmerized, his game hanging limply in his hands while he stared at the neon lights all around. Peter recalled his first time on the planet, he had much the same look in his eyes.   
“I think we got time to explore,” he teased, “if you want.” He spotted Gamora’s warning look but shrugged it off. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“Every time you say that, it never ends up fun,” she observed. He shrugged, knowing she was right and ignoring Groot’s agreeable nod. 

“Very well,” Gamora decided as she went off to find more sharpeners and cleaning supplies for her knives. Mantis and Drax decided to tag along with her, Drax promising to take Mantis to a less populated market. 

“And then there were three,” Peter turned to Rocket and Groot. “We got time, what would you guys want to do?” 

“I am Groot?” The flora colossus asked, pointing inquisitively?

“No!” Rocket snapped, “we are NOT seeing what is in there, let’s find a bar.” He grumbled, and Peter watched the teen role his eyes as they made their way down the streets.

“I am Groot,” he said softly, looking from one alien to another as their stares gloated at him.

“Just ignore them man,” Peter gave him a pat on the back, remembering how it felt to have everyone in the crowd train their eyes on you. Out here in the remote quadrants Terrans were rarely seen. Rocket eventually found a dive bar and they slid into the darkened room, finding a table removed from the others. Rocket ordered an Asguardian draft with a shot of fire rippor, Peter his usual Yagger Lager. 

“I am Groot?” The trees question warmed the humies heart,

“Of course you can pick the music!” Peter slid him several units, excited to see what he would choose. Whenever Rocket got fed up with coaxing or Gamroa and Drax couldn’t calm him, Peter would lie with Groot when he was little and listen to music with him until he fell asleep. The effect was rubbing off, much to his delight. Taking a sip of his drink, he watched the raccooniod who watched the Flora colossus. The enchanting words of Fleetwood Mac lifted through the bar, “Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise, running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies and if, you don't love me now, you will never love me again. I can still hear you saying, you would never break the chain (Never break the chain)”

“Damn my own lies,” Rocket muttered starring into his drink.

“You’re doing good man. He’s gonna be fine.” The raccoonoid glared, Peter readied himself for a cutting remark, but it didn’t come. Rocket only shook his head, looking forlorn down at his drink. Peter swallowed. “You’re doing a heck of a lot better than…then Yondu did.” The raccoonoid’s bright red eyes looked up, ears pinned back. 

“That’s not sayin’ much.” The humie had no choice but to agree. 

“He’s just a kid, I was like that too when I was his age.”

“Yeah, remind you why Yondu didn’t let you get killed by that phsyco planet?” Peter shook his head, laughing as he took another swig of drink. 

“Fair enough.” They sat together silently but it was not as uncomfortable as it once was. It had taken a while for Peter to realize that the only good thing to come of Yondu’s death was that it had made Rocket change, for the better. Instead of being a grumpy, emotionally unpredictable drunkard every day, the enhanced raccoon was now a grumpy, emotionally unpredictable drunkard most days. Whatever time Rocket had spent with Yondu, it had been formative. 

“And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again. I can still hear you saying, you would never break the chain (Never break the chain), listen to the wind blow, down comes the night. Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies, break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light.” The sultry voice of Stevie Nicks echoed through the juke box,

“Never break the chain!!” Peter pumped his fist at the tune, singing along. Rocket only shook his head, going up to the counter once more. 

“I am Groot?” Groot slid into the booth next to Peter. The humie nodded to Rocket who now sat at the bar with said drink alone. Groot listened to the music he’d selected, working through the multiple versions of the question he was so frightened to ask. “And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again, I can still hear you saying. You would never break the chain (Never break the chain.)” The guitar ripped through the air as Fleetwood Mac sang. Rocket’s love is a chain, damn him and damn whatever lie he’s telling, Groot thought vehemently. And if his family did not love him now, when he wanted to badly, so angrily to know the truth, they would never love him again. It’s now or never, Groot decided as the last sounds of “Never break the chain,” evaporated. I will break this chain. He looked up at the human before him. 

“I am Groot,” Peter nodded, 

“Go for it.” He watched Groot look down at the table, then at where Rocket sat, then back to Peter, those large eyes full of urgency and wonder, and, Peter thought, taking another drink-some desperate need. 

“I am Groot.” The question shocked him. He finished swallowing his drink and cleared his throat. 

“I…I don’t think I’m the best person to answer that dude…” but the adolescents face was full of longing, something Peter knew all to well. That need to know who you are, where you came from. Peter had once joked with Rocket, over an empty keg, about the inevitable identity crisis Groot would face. He never actually expected to be a part of it. 

“I am Groot?!”

“What happened before Xandar….well there was this infinity stone,” Peter stalled, looking over had praying Rocket would come back any minute.

“I am Groot!” The teen snapped. 

“Okay, so Rocket told you about that, and so yeah, that was pretty much it.” But one look at Groot’s face told Peter he’d better shut up and answer truthfully. 

“Listen Groot…there’s a lot of stuff that happened, before, during and after Xandar. None of it pretty. And I love you man but…I’m not the one that’s got those answers.” Why couldn’t Groot have asked ANYONE but him? He ran his hand over his face.

“I am Groot,” Groot whispered vehemently. He rose to stand, refusing to look at Peter who’s heart sank. Did Yondu feel like this every day?

He forced himself to stand, swishing the last of his drink around at the bottom of the glass before drinking it. 

“Call me a rodent one more time!” Oh no. Peter and Groot exchanged horrified glances as the large purple alien creature loomed over Rocket and his fifth shot of Asgardian whisky. 

“You heard me,” the plump alien sneered, he spat at Rocket’s bar stool, “rodent.” Everything happened all at once, Rocket reached for his gun, Peter dove to intercept and Groot let loose his left arm, hitting the alien squarely in the jaw, knocking him down on to the bar table. 

“Groot!” Peter called, but even as he shouted he knew it was too late. 

“What in the name of Quendlin’s stars….” the alien man wiped his tender cheek with a single tentacle like arm, staring at Groot for a moment before standing and barreling into the flora colossus. 

“Dammnit Groot!” Rocket shouted, watching as the tree slammed into a table, sending the patrons scattering. Peter slapped his hand to his face, checking the time. They were supposed to be meeting Lady Qula in a half hour. Gamora was right, as usual Peter thought, wishing she was here now. 

“I am Groot!” Groot cried out, wrapping his vines around the large alien who pummeled him. 

“Rocket,” Peter half warned, half begged, watching the raccoonoid cock his gun, that trigger-happy look on his face all too familiar. “Rocket, Rocket don’t…” Shhhcrraaakkk!! Peter growled to himself, running for where Groot now looked down at himself in shock. The alien man’s yellow teeth twisted into a grin, a knife in his hand. 

“Freak!” He hissed, advancing on Groot. If it had been a less dire situation, Peter might have laughed at that same look he’d warn himself many times before. The flora colossus’s mouth hung open in shock and panic. Peter flung himself ontop of the squishy alien, 

“Rocket, get Groot!” But Rocket was already at the tree’s side, ears pinned back, gun ready. “What are you doing don’t shoot!” He screamed, struggling to hold the thug down. 

“I’m gonna shoot him in his kurtuckan head Quill, move!” The alien wiggled in the humie’s hold and Peter let out muffled “Ummph,” as a burly fist knocked him in the side.

“I am Groot!” Groot righted himself, sending his vines flying and constricting around the alien who screamed. 

“No! Groot! Just let Quill and I handle this!” Peter managed to roll out of the way as one of Groot’s thorn ridden vines struck out, missing the purple goon by an inch.Said goon clutched his knife and slammed the butt of it into Groot’s eye. Scrambling to his feet Peter watched Rocket attempting to pull Groot away from his advisory but to no avail. It was easy to forget sometimes, how larger the flora colossus was compared to the raccoon like creature. 

“A flarking animal and a flarking tree, I’m gonna tear you limb from limb and roast your friend over a fire!” The alien growled, spitting out bloody fangs. Peter reached for his gun as he lay on the floor on his belly. Quickly he switched the weapon from kill to stun and took aim, 

“Groot move!” He shouted at the teen who had moved easily out of Rocket’s hold and now was suffering for it. The heafty thug clobbered at him, swinging his fist which Groot tried with increasing failure to block. The small cuts of thorns doing little to hinder him. 

“Groot!” Peter shouted, struggling to aim, “move it!” Flarking listen to me for once, he begged. Groot looked up, his left eye closed over with cracked bark. He pivoted just in time for Peter to shoot, striking the alien in the shoulder. He stopped, eyes large, went to raise his arm for a final swing at Groot but only shook all over before collapsing. Without wasting time, Peter ran forward, grabbing Groot’s arm and Rocket’s tail, hurrying out of the bar. 

“You fucking dumbass, let go of me!” Rocket’s sharp claws smacked at Peter’s hand. Groot stood, slouching, one arm holding his torso. The humie himself panted, examining his own wounds as the three of them panted in the ally way. 

“Let me see,” Rocket instructed. Struggling to look up at Groot’s side.

“I am Groot!” 

“Yeah I’m sure it’s fine, I just wanna look.” Peter watched him reluctantly move his arm away and his stomach dropped at what he saw. The outer layer of brown bark and leaves on Groot’s left side had been stripped bar, leaving exposed whiteish yellow wood in place, shorn and splintering from just under his armpit to his waist. 

“Dammnit Groot you can’t pick fights with people who are stronger then you.”

“Rocket you do that all the time,” Peter put in, hoping to win Groot over. The raccoonoid only hissed,

“Shut up Quill.” 

“Guys, we gotta meet our contact,” Peter mumbled, glancing at the time. Rocket cursed but started walking with a slight limp. “C’mon Groot,” the humie tried, patting Groot on the back. The flora colossus shoved him off, 

“I am Groot,” he whispered nastily. Peter watched him go. Sure Groot had every right to be mad at him for not telling him anything about what happened before. But Peter knew that duty didn’t belong to him. Like so many other things, that was Rocket’s burden to bare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantis trips and Rocket's tail is the closest thing she grabs on to. Oops. Emotions are felt. Groot says something very hurtful. Luckily Rocket doesn't hear.

Mantis twisted her hands together, careful not to do so too tightly. She was practiced at it, just like she felt she should be practiced at keeping her cool around so many different people. But it was a hard, fast learning curve. A lifetime on Egos planet in isolation kept her from being exposed to large crowds and since she joined the Guardians, well, she had had more than enough exercise in restraining her empathic abilities beyond her limit. Before she met them, she had to touch someone to feel their emotions, but since joining the crew she realized that their feelings were so volatile and extreme that she didn’t need to touch them in order to know what they were feeling, even if those feelings were hidden. Sure, touching them brought her clarity and the ability to influence them, but she could sense Drax’s excitement, Kraglin’s nervousness and Gamora’s cautious optimism as they waited with Lady Qula’s assistant for the rest of their group. She felt them before they came. Groot: in pain and embarrassed that he’d needed Peter’s protection. Peter: dreading Gamora’s anger, adding it to the list of reasons he’d never know her love and despairing over it, but also glad that Groot was not more injured. And Rocket, Mantis could barely handle being in eyesight of the tortured soul. She turned away as Gamora stepped forward.

“Do I even want to know?” Groot and Peter shook their heads. Lady Qula’s assistant looked at them quizzically before gesturing them to come inside the large iron building.

“If that’s the rest of you, let us come then. Lady Qula is a busy woman and does not like to be kept waiting.” Mantis entered the building, beside Drax who threw her a kind smile. She smiled back, Drax was different then the rest of them. So broken, heart so shattered and yet still, he in his own childish way, loving. He had the courage to continue to love, even though it was love that had stolen everything from him. She knew he doubted it, but his heart was not totally consumed by hate indeed, far from it. And for that he really was the strongest of the team.

“Stand back,” the attendant gestured as the large bolted golden and bronze door swung open. “The Guardians of the Galaxy my lady.” Mantis watched with large eyes as the woman behind the desk continued to pour over her paperwork. They waited, uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

“Well?” Rocket demanded, irritated. The woman looked up, brows arching in speculation.

“So, these are the Guardians of the Galaxy?” Mantis hardly listened as the woman explained the job, the waret metal, the terms of payment and so on. She knew she wouldn’t have much involvement in the operation. Maybe it was better that way. Confusion, fear, ambivalence. Groot’s emotions sloughed off of him. The Flora colossus’s eyes glazed over, tuning out the business woman’s conditions. Mantis giggled as he grew a vine from his shoulder and twirled it around as he had done as a baby.

“We’ll get your ware to Gravior, rest assured.” Qula nodded, eyeing Peter with speculation.

“Alright then Star-Lord, the 500 tons are ready to be loaded on to your ship,” she tapped her finger, speaking some language.

“Fratee,” the voice on the other end nodded. Qula nodded,

“Please,” Qula gestured to her assistant who opened the door, Peter nodded, waiting for the rest of them to follow. Mantis respectfully nodded, only Groot remained standing still, rubbing his sore eye.

“I am sorry my abilities only allow me to soothe emotional wounds,” the empath whispered on their way through the narrow-grated tunnels. Darkness interspersed with bluish gas that burned her nose. A large wooden hand covered his mouth and nose, but Mantis watched his face smile behind it. He’d always been kind to her, albeit hardly anyone else. She watched them load the waret into the Milano in careful measured amounts, pushing the blocks into the hold and throughout the ship, anywhere it would fit.

“Groot c’mon!” Rocket groaned, shoving with all his weight against the large wrack. Groot squinted through his seeing eye, pouting.

“Push!” Gamora ordered, her back braced against the towering wall of packed waret.

“I am pushing!” Peter threw his shoulder into it as the rolling platform edged closer against the right wall of the main cargo bay. “I also think I bruised a rib in that bar fight!”

“That is another five tons of waret moved!” Drax announced, pulling the rolling dolly swiftly out from under the platforms as it fell with a thud into place. Kraglin only rubbed his arm.

“Groot!” Rocket snarled, backing up several paces and rushing at the stack of metal and launching himself at it. Groot suppressed a smirk, watching Rocket struggle and turned away, going up to his quarters.

“How many more of these?” Peter asked, wiping a hand across his brow as Gamora finally pulled the dolly out from under the stack.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help?” Mantis asked, Peter waved her away.

“Don’t worry about it! Rocket! How’s that last load coming?” Rocket only snarled, his anger and embarrassment radiating off of him much to Mantis’s unease. Her stomach turned, watching him struggle.

“I, I will help you!” She ran over to him as he made himself ready to run at the metal again. She grinned through her pressing head ache. “Rocket, I can…” but he ran into her, darting between her legs with a growl. Mantis spun as his side hit against her and she felt her feet tangle, swooshing down. Arms flailing, the empath groped wildly to catch herself and grabbed at the fur she felt, closing around Rocket’s tail.  
The metal floor did not hit her as she fell, the warm fur in her hand was replaced by something else. Needles, a knife, slicing into her palm. Somewhere there was a muffled screech of alarm, but the thunder of raw, untapped emotion drew it out of her. Mind rising and falling Mantis rode the waves of Rocket’s consciousness. So much pain, exhaustion, hatred, but above it all in this moment was shame and worry. Worry that he could not control Groot, worry that he was keeping things from Groot, worry at the fact that he needed Groot far more then Groot needed him. And waves of shame, shame, shame. But why…? Her hand pressed down more against Rocket’s tail.

“It’s alright…shhh… slee…” Tears sprang to Mantis’s eyes as sharp claws ripped through her hand. “I’m s…sorry…” she gagged through the stinging, trying to measure her own breathing against the tides of build and self-loathing Rocket harbored in his small augmented body.

“I told you,” Rocket snarled, yanking away. “Don’t.Touch.Me.” Violent, red anger flodded through his shame and Mantis shrank herself back against the metal packaging.

“I am Groot!” Groot yelled, as he vaulted down from the bridge, green vines coming around the small puppy’s arms and yanking him back. Black lips pulled back on the raccoon’s face, snarling and baring his fangs at Groot whose lines immediately let go.

“Rocket!” Peter shouted, looking between them. Confusion, surprise, wondering if it Rocket was hurt. The strange creature ran out a string of curses, brushing past them all and storming away,

“Let’s get the flark off this planet!” He snarled, going to the cockpit.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, a single vine reaching out to brush her hand. Mantis watched the blood run in rivulets.

“Are you alright?” Drax asked. “That quarrelsome creature must be brought to his senses.”

“Guys, hold on a sec,” Peter begged. The need to keep things calm. Unity Peace. Teamwork, family.

“I am Groot!” Concern, anger at Rocket. Anger at Peter.

“It is alright, I…I only wanted to help.” Mantis explained as Drax’s strong arms assisted her to her feet.

“You did help,” Peter tried lamely. But the empath shook her head, her turn to feel shame.

 “I am Groot,” Groot shook his head. Peter blinked in surprise, running a hand over his face before muttering himself and going to get the last of the waret.

“Groot….” Gamora whispered, voice wavering, “don’t…don’t call Rocket an idiot.” Mantis watched them take the last of the load and held her breath as they left Contraxia. She was glad Rocket hadn’t heard Groot’s insult, whatever it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Gamora have a special bond. Groot makes a decision.

When Rocket wasn’t inspecting the waret or the protected cargo holds, when he wasn’t tag teaming with Quill to navigate to Gravior, or trying to push aside the walls of Groot’s iron apathy, in the quiet moments aboard the ship, (which were few,) he sat and tried to repair the malfunctions of his cybernetics. Groot had wordlessly depart their room, as per usual, to spar with Drax and Kraglin. 

“I thought you were gonna help me fix the broken electrics in the southern chambers!” Rocket shouted at the adolescents back. Groot turned, his side almost fully healed. The raccoonoid looked at him, blinking, waiting for some recognition. For anything. The hard-dark eyes only narrowed, deep shades of brown barely gleaming a touch of wanton sympathy. 

“Groot….” Rocket began, words filling his throat. The teen turned, walking from the room with finality and leaving the door open, just as gaping as the feeling in his chest. “Flark it,” he mumbled, going to his bed and reaching underneath for the draw of nick knacks. He withdrew his cleaning cloths and ointments, a wrench and a screw driver and took a deep breath. He knew the routine well and didn’t think about the pain he was going to feel as he undid the top of his customary jumpsuit. Looking through the faded dirty mirror Rocket made an effort to fix the knots and bolts in his back, each wipe of ointment and twerk of wrench making his body spasm with electric hurt. “F…fuck..” he breathed, leaning forward and gripping the edge of his bed 

“Knock knock,” Gamora said quietly. Rocket didn’t bother to hide his small smile. Such meetings had become routine in the months and years since Groot was a small infant. She took the wrench and screw driver from him and sat herself down behind him all without words. Rocket gritted his teeth as she stuck the wrench to the lowest bolt in his back and twisted. 

“Shit….” He whispered. Gamora poured more of the ointment on his torn flesh and rubbed it soothingly. She moved on to another section, this one slightly less painful.

“How is Groot?” She finally asked, Rocked sighed begrudgingly. 

“You’d know better than me,” he grumbled through his fangs. 

“Hold still,” the assassin ordered and pulled once, sending sparks from the panel in his back dazzling. Rocket’s arms and legs tightened, his tail rigid. Blood slicked down his back from the wounds where skin met metal. 

“You’re allergic to this,” Gamora stated, resting her palm gently on his shoulder. Her hand felt surprisingly smooth and welcome on his fur. 

“Yeah,” he reached around and finished tightening the bolt with his own fingers. “It’s a low-grade reaction.” He didn’t need to turn around to sense Gamora’s unhappiness. 

“Rocket….”

“Don’t.” He snapped. “I know what you’re gonna say, don’t say it.” Gamora only applied more of the soothing stuff and continued to work on his repairs. 

“I have to tell you something Rocket,” Gamora spoke in hushed tones as she worked through his fur. 

“Yeah what?”

“…How much have you told Groot. About what happened on Xandar?” Rocket’s ears pricked up. 

“Nothing. I mean, I told him how we met and everything, told him about the good times and a lot of the bad. Told him how we met you guys but nothing about….wait why are you even askin me?” He looked over his shoulder at her. She focused intently on the knots in his fur and grimaced.

“Peter told me…that Groot asked him about…what happened before his pot”

“I swear to the gods if star fucker…”

“He didn’t say anything Rocket. He would never say anything without talking to you first. But you…you have to tell Groot. That’s probably why he’s been…so restless.” The racconooid laughed bitterly.

“Restless, tsch, that’s one way to put it.” Gamora sighed. 

“You need to tell him.”

“I can’t!” Rocket exploded, turning to face her. “He’s my best friend and….”

“That’s the point Rocket, he’s not your best friend.” She spoke not unkindly. “Not anymore. He’s his own person and he’s trying to figure out who that is. The more you keep from him, the worse off he’ll be. If you love him like I know you do…you’ll tell him.”

“I know he ain’t my best friend no more!!” he snarled, clenching his fists against the hot burning fire in his limbs and turning away once more. His vision swam as he blinked away the black shadows on the edge of his site. “…I made peace with that,” he coughed through his pain. “More or less.” Gamora finished cleaning the bolts and gently spread more ointment over the raised scars. Rocket bit his lip as she carefully wet a rag and dampened the bleeding scabs around the metal. “….I know this Groot ain’t the one who saved us but….every time I look at him I see him and…I just…” Rocket closed his eyes and the large flora colossus, smiling and staring at butterflies came into full view. “I miss him so much,” tears welled in his eyes, running with the water that ran down his back. Gamora fiddled with a knot in his fur, disentangling it and stroking his fur rhythmically.

“I miss him too Rocket,” she whispered. “He sacrificed his life, not only for you but for me as well. After hardly knowing me…after I hacked off his arms and sliced his torso. “No one had ever done that for me…a tool of Thanos…”

“You are NOT a tool of that psycho Gams, I don’t know how many times I have to tell yah.”

“I didn’t deserve it. But he gave his life for mine and…I will never be able to repay that debt. But I try, every day, to help raise this Groot with patience…and forgiveness and love. It’s the least I can do.” Rocket nodded at her quiet voice. 

“I just don’t want him to end up like me,” he repeated. Gamora straightened and wiped at the edge of her eye. 

“Would that be so bad?” She joked, wiping down the last of his cybernetics and gave him a strong pat. Rocket grinned but felt his heart fall. He can’t be like me…I don’t want him to be so broken…so afraid…

“Thank you Gams,” he managed. 

“Anytime Rock, now…I think Groot just needs…” BEEP, BEEP,BEEP red lighting flooded the room.

“Shit!” The raccoonoid scurried down from his seat and pressed the comms button. “Quill! What the flark is going on?!” Star-Lord’s voice came in grainy and broken,  
“A….sh…ship…must’ve tracked us from C…con..tra…tracxia and waited util we were further..e…enough out…” Bam! Bam, bam, bam, the room pitched and banked on to it’s side sending a rattling throughout the chamber. Gamora whipped out her sword instantly.

“Ravagers?!” 

“I…if they are…I do..don’t know em! Just..g..get up here now!” 

“Fuck balls,” Rocket scrambled for his gun, hefting over both of his shoulders and ran after Gamora, his tail struggling to balance him as he ran to the cockpit. “Didn’t you upgrade our security systems?” She asked, stumbling forward and grabbing on to the railing. 

“I did! I don’t know how they spotted us!” Drax’s thundering footfalls came up behind them, and Rocket slid to the side letting out an involuntary yelp. Shame welled in his stomach watching the warrior go, knives brandished like a mad man. If Groot wanted anything to do with him, he’d be perched on his shoulder right now. Granted still not as high as before, but better then running on the ground, terrified of being stepped on. Rocket adjusted his weight on the gun as he barged into the cockpit. The ship spun and the whole team fell crashing on top of each other,

“Blam!”

“Fuck!” Peter gripped the wheel tight and pulled the Milano up. On his stomach, Rocket leapt off of Drax’s chest and scanned the room. Groot stood up, growing a vine outward and attaching himself to the wall of the Milano.

“Groot! Groot yah alright?” Groot’s eyes only locked on the sky ahead, black but littered with lights as the rounds from the ship pelted them.

“Rocket! Give me a status update!” The raccoooid tore his eyes away from Groot and made his way to the co-pilot seat, rigging up the port and starboard guns.

“They ain’t aiming for the body of the ship so they’re after the cargo. Otherwise they’d just blast us with one of their glarking canyons.” 

“Let us board them!” Drax shouted over the fire as the Milano swooped under another round of fire. “I will destroy them!”

“No! We need to loose em!” Gamora shouted.

“I am Groot!”

“No! We’re not going into space are you crazy? We can’t possibly fight out…Ah!!” Rocket felt himself get thrown forward as fire riddled the ship, making everything vibrate.

“I am Groot!” He slowly watched the teen try to make his way back down the hall, that stubborn look on his face. 

“What the hell was that?!” Peter asked, staring wide eyed at the controls before him. 

“Alert, alert, alert, engine down. Alert, alert, alert, engine down.” Quill tugged at the wheel, punched the thrusters. Rocket snarled in frustration, firing the rear guns. The enemy ship gained on them, not twelve paces away, firing off from all of their small scale arms.

“Fuck!” Rocket yelled over the gun fire. Drax, Mantis and Gamora slid to the left, beer bottles rolled across the floor. “They’re sending they’re guys out!” He watched on his camera pad as several small figures, attached to the colossus ship leapt out of a portside lock in full space-protected armor. 

“How is that possible?” Gamora asked in awe, clutching the back of Quill’s chair. BAM, BBBAAAMMMMBB, there was a ripping sound of grating metal and Rocket watched in terror as a fireball hit against the ship.

“Peter what’s the plan?” The assassin demanded. 

“I’m trying to find a place to land! There’s no nearby planets!” Drax hollered as bullets grazed the glass, Mantis covered her ears and screamed. 

“Kraglin! Go below to our short range missile launch and fire at the….” Rocket’s heart caught in his chest, watching the external cam. Groot! The flora colossus had attached himself to the Milano with a braid of vines and was shouting at the enemies, reaching out and striking them before they got in range. Being hit with gun fire, Groot grew a protective thorny bushel out of his right arm, trying to shield himself with one arm while fighting the rest of them. Rocket unbuckled himself, sliding off the chair and balanced his way across the room. 

“Rocket!” Peter shouted, “Rocket! Gamora,” Peter un-did his own buckle, signaling Gamora to take over as the ship began to slide downward. Kraglin. Rocket made his way to the main bay of the ship, stepping into his space suit. “Rocket what are you doing?!” Peter shouted, 

“What’s it look like Star-Munch?” Rocket secured the buckle around his waist, steadying himself against the rocking ship. 

“You’ll get torn to pieces!” Peter shouted. Rocket’s ear twitched, loading ammo into his spare pockets. 

“Tsch, wouldn’t be the first time.” Peter’s brows knitted, jaw set.

“Rocket as your captain and your friend I forbid it.” Rocket looked up at him, 

“I ain’t never done anything right my whole life Pete, you gotta give me this.” The words were out before Rocket knew it. Peter looked side to side, searching for something. Hands on his hips and he swallowed for a moment before meeting Rocket’s eyes. The raccoonoid couldn’t tell exactly what he saw there. Desperation, helplessness, worry…..l..love?” Peter stepped forward, pushing the button and Rocket took a breath as the door of the Milano’s clanked to open. The humie secured the cord to the anchor. 

“You come back in one piece.” He ordered, “both of you. Got it?” Suction tugged at Rocket and the made his way to the edge, looking out at the enemy ship, he could see Groot struggling to combat two of the suited aliens. 

“Rocket…” Peter began, but the raccoonoid only turned over his shoulder. Shoving down the image of Yondu with those same sad eyes. He saluted the humie, took a deep breath and vaulted out into the unforgiving vacuum of space.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot tries to protect his family. The Guardians crash land on an unexpected planet.

Growing up on a ship full of mercenaries and criminals had many advantages and many disadvantages. For example Groot had been shot at more times than he could count, so he knew how to bare the pain. Knew what wounds he could forgo healing until later and which needed tending to immediately. He had even been blasted by a Kree 90 caliber waret powered rife through the gut. He’d been suspended down a shaft and gotten his arm blown up, he’d even been electrocuted by a Tivan lord the last time they were on Knowhere, but NOTHING had prepared him for this.

Nothing prepared Groot for the burning, ripping pain of bullets through his bark as he tried to make out the suited aliens who shot at him. He let loose another vine and smacked a smaller alien as he tried to shoot at his sides. Groot grimaced, trying to summon his strength but only found exhaustion. He tried to reach forward to get better aim and twisted backward at the pain, the length of his vines nearly expended. 

“I am Groot!” He shouted as he spun, whipping a thief across the back with a thorny branch. The adolescent smirked proudly at the damage he caused as the alien fell off the Milano and was forced to be reigned back in to the enemy ship. Another round of fire scattered through his bark, but the hard-protected tissues of wood did not Grow fast enough and Groot groaned with effort, lashing out at another one of the enemy aliens, their faces hidden behind their helmets but they appeared to be humanoid. This one he grabbed around the waist, extending his arm out since his vines could grow no further. The sharp sword hacked away at his grip and Groot tugged, severing the alien’s tether to his ship and flung him as hard as he could out into space. He shook his head, face still throbbing slightly from the bar fight. He hurt all over, so heavy in all his limbs but still that thing inside him, ever present and twisting spoke to him, 

“I am Groot,” it said. Urging him to protect. Protect his family, those aboard the ship, their lives. Protect life. And Groot was happy to, at least it gave him some purpose as he fought away. He smiled through the agony of cannon fire and grew several more thorny branches as the Milano swung him out of the way just in time. That pulsing thing within Groot’s chest urged him on, through the spinning terror and bleeding sap sown his arms. 

“Groot!” Something called in the distance, cursing. Groot lashed outward once more, swiping at three more thieves and crushing them with his strong grip. He struggled to put more energy into grow his vines out even more as the ship hurled through space, the enemy vessel still, impossibly on their tail. “Groot!” A figure in a spacesuit called out, Groot swiveled out of the way as Rocket shot several rounds over the tree like creature’s head. Why was Rocket here? Groot had it under control, or so he tried to convince himself. He hunched forward, letting out a painful scream at the metal arms that wound around his neck. Without gravity it proved difficult but the flora colossus tried his best to wriggle free. The alien lifted a blade to Groot’s throat and the teen tried to stir that protective urge within him Through narrowing eyes he could see Rocket’s ears pressed tight to his skull through his helmet as he sped forward, bullets ricocheting off his suit. Biting metal sank into his bark as Groot twisted and turned. If he had had a stomach it would’ve dropped, c…creek, he watched in horror as his own vine began to quake. 

“I am Groot!” Reaching out to that strange glowing presence within him Groot grew a bushel of thorns out of his back and managed to grin as the alien behind him sank, limply the knife falling from his grip and drifting away. 

“Groot!” Rocket growled, coming up behind the dead thief, hiding from fire. “What the flark are you doing?! Get back on the ship!” Groot’s rage churned inside him. Why couldn’t Rocket just let him do this?! He needed to this, it was his purpose. He wanted to protect them all. Trust, family, life, flourishing, protect, guard, love. Love. “Groot!” Rocket’s small claws dug into him, small but sharp and pricking. Groot frowned, reaching out to clobber another theif who advanced on them with a gun before he got in range to fire.   
The Milano tipped upward, tugging Groot along the way. On instinct Rocket hung on to him even as Groot tried to shake him off. 

“I am Groot!” The adolescent barked, irritated at Rocket for coming out here, for embarrassing him. How was he supposed to protect them all if he couldn’t even throw off a few thieves? He reached out and swiped at the last thug who was trying to drill into the Milano’s side. 

“Groot!! Get back inside you fucking…” Rocket’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped, looking downward to where the left side of his suit had been punctured. “Awe shit, Groot get back in there!” He turned, blood splattering over Groot’s arm as the raccoonoid fired with all he got on the enemy ship. 

“I am Groooot!” Groot called as he and Rocket were pulled through a jump port. Creeeeek, he turned toward where his vines were split and tried to sense any of the aliens who may have followed them. Where was their ship? He didn’t see it, where was Rocket? 

“Groot! Get in the fucking ship before you get yourself killed!” Red hot anger rose in the flora colossus as he was tugged violently this way and that. Why couldn’t Rocket just let him do this? Why did he feel the need to come after him? Now he’d been wounded trying to keep Groot from fulfilling his purpose, preventing him from doing the one thing he was sure of himself about. Loving and protecting those he loved. 

“I am Groot!” Groot pushed him away as they knocked into each other, “I am Groot!” Rocket’s socked eyes blinked for a moment, lowering his gun. 

“Oh you hate me?!” Rocket snarled, firing away at space around them though Groot couldn’t find anymore thieves. The Milano smoked around them, hurling downward. “You hate me?”

“I am Groot! I am Grooot!” Groot roared through his anger and pain. The ship continued to plummet and as they were tossed like rag dolls behind it. Creek…creek….creeee the jolting pain hit Groot’s torso, an incredible force pulling him and then SNAP! He was tossed backward, arms grabbing blindly to get purchase on anything. His long fingers fixed on Rocket’s tether and pulled, the force of the galaxy pulling at him.

“Oh NOW you don’t care what happened before you woke up in your pot? Now you…” Rocket’s voice was lost to a stream of cursing as his own tether snapped and Groot dragged him down in the Milano’s smoky, fiery wake. No! That swirling thing inside of him forced, protect them, protect them!” Despite his efforts to resist Groot reached out and pulled Rocket close to him as they fell. Growing a protective cocoon of branches though and thorny. He was dimly aware of the raccoonoid snuggling in against him, of the smell of burning fur and smoldering metal. Smoke blinded him, the stars were unseen. Groot closed his eyes against the void of spinning. They fell, the force of the Milano keeping them in it’s wake, for now. Sap ran from Groot’s wounds, vitriol, loathing, confusion. Dissatisfaction. Did he fail to protect them? He hated Rocket for coming after him, for not trusting him. It didn’t matter what happened before. Even Peter wouldn’t tell him. They didn’t want him to know, didn’t trust him. The heat of that anger nearly as hot as the Milano’s exhaust, as their incoming dive. 

But still he clutched Rocket to him. Keep him safe, keep them safe, hold on. Whatever happens all will regrow, all will regrow. A terrible heat consumed him even as they hurled downward. The rattling of the Milano threatening to tear Groot limb from limb. All will regrow, all will regrow, all will……something crushed him from all sides, a suffocating darkness. Groot tried to open his eyes but it was snuffed out. He slipped away and felt no more. 

Rock. Rock, rock, hard, lifeless, wait, here, root down here. Roots extended down between the crags of the rocks and at last felt charred soil. Scarce but better than nothing. Groot’s small roots drew up what little nutrients could be had and sleepily came to. He could only make out shadows, different shades of dark rocks, the sky above a hazy grey. He felt no other life around him but the minimal substance of charred soil under rocks. 

“I….am Groot?” There! Something else, Groot stirred sitting himself up, sore bark breaking. 

“Groot!” Who was that? Groot turned, trying to blink away the fatigue. Rocket? Damn it, of course Rocket would be here. Rocket never left him alone, Groot thought bitterly. Only scolding himself for thinking so after the thought. 

“I am Groot?’ Rocket’s suit was ruined, torn at the belt and gun dashed to pieces. He held his arm to his side, sap still dripping from it. 

“I don’t know where the Milano is,” the raccoonoid spat, refusing to meet his gaze. 

“Rocket?” Kraglin’s distant voice carried across the stale air. “Twig?” Groot rolled his eyes, but made himself rise and followed the voice until the wreck of the Milano stuck out on the somber horizon. 

“Is everyone okay?!” Rocket’s breathless voice shook as they approached. 

“You’re alive! Peter called, running and hugging the raccoonoid. Groot bit back a laugh as the two realized they were embracing and let go at once, exchanging awkward glances and finally settled on shaking hands. 

Mantis shuffled down the lopsided ramp, a large bruise muddling her face. Drax was close behind her, a large cut graced his thigh followed lastly by Gamora who’s cybernetics sparked, causing her arm to spasm. 

“Where are we?” Peter wondered looking out over the desolation and barren rocks. 

‘I am Groot…” he spoke the words, but the knowledge of where they were was that of the swirling glowing presence inside him.

“That’s impossible,” Rocket dismissed to Groot’s rage. He shot the wounded raccoonoid a glare. 

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Peter said, rubbing his ear where he’d been banged.   
Rocket cast Groot a look then turned to the rest of them,

“He says we’re on his old home world. Planet X.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket answers Groot's questions.

"Well both the engines are broken but it looks like the left one can carry us far enough to Gravior and we can have the right one looked at when we get there. It'll be slow but…" Peter looked under his arm from where he had been leaning over to inspect the ship, only to shake his head at Rocket's absence. "Rocket!?" Peter called, circling the ship. All around them the black earth spread out, so devoid of anything Peter could see the curve of the planet against the grey horizon. 

"Rocket where are you…" the human halted. 

"Sorry," came the raccoonoid's unusually soft voice. "Usually I'm working on metal and metal don't feel pain." He screwed another piece into the back of Gamora's neck. She sat still as stone on the ground, legs crossed and eyes staring ahead through the pain. 

"It's fine." 

"Gams don't lie to me. It ain't fine. None of this." Gamora cast a look behind him,

"I know." Rocket worked calmly but methodically. Peter watched him study Gamora's unique cybernetics with his keen beady eyes and was quite surprised at the creature's thoughtfulness while he worked, the tenderness of it. Gamora sat silently for the rest of the duration. 

"Peter," he turned to Mantis staring wide eyed at him within inches. 

"Mantis! Yo what did I tell you?" The empath thought gently, then nodded stepping backward.

"Personal space." He nodded, giving her a small pat on the arm. 

"How's your head?" She cocked her head, blinking. Peter pointed to the slightly less swollen purple and blue swollen lump. 

"Oh! Yes!" She giggled. "My face does hurt but what hurts more are the feelings of the others. Oh great, Peter thought. It didn't take an empath to read the general emptions of the group. Groot hadn't said at word. The adolescent had only been wandering around, slowly healing his wounds. Neither him nor Rocket had spoken a word to each other.

"Groot is the worst off," Mantis finished, looking at the flora colossus. "He is sad because his planet is destroyed but he is so confused as to why he has a planet at all. He does not know why he didn't know about it sooner, and he blames Rocket."

"I don't entirely blame him," Peter mumbled. Put on the captainly face, he told himself, giving a sigh as he turned away. Time to make a game plan. Time to suck it up. 

"A'right guys, time to think of a plan." 

"Shut up Quill I'm almost…." Rocket fixed his grip on the strange tool he was using and aimed it precariously. "Gams hold still, this is gonna hurt." Peter watched Gamroa grimace, that look she had to put on all too often. With a grunt and a jolt Gamora's head snapped backward, sending Peter's stomach dropping. Before he could do anything her head bent forward and she shook it, Rocket smiled and gave her a pat. "There we go," she smiled, wiping her hair from her face. 

"Much better, thank you." Rocket stood up, brushing himself off. "Anytime." 

"So what's the plan?" Gamora asked.

"The plan, yeah…umm. Step one make sure we're not in immediate danger. Step two, Rocket I'll need you and Groot to get that one engine up and running. Step three we repair the rest of the damage, then we blast off to Gravior and deliver the goods." Gamora nodded, 

"I'll check on Drax, see if he and I can still work the comms and see if we can get and ID on that ship that attacked us." Peter nodded, she met his eyes briefly and gave him a squeeze on the arm as she passed. He watched her go with a mixture of regret and longing. A shuffling noise drew Peter to turn around, just in time to see Groot walk away. 

"Shit fuck," Rocket cursed, starting to go after him.

"Rocket!" Peter called. To his surprise the raccoonoid actually turned. 

"What?" 

"Listen Rocket, you should know that Groot asked me about Xandar…" he fumbled with the words. 

"I know Quill. Gams told me. It's fine." Oh, Peter thought. Okay well that makes my job better. 

"So, you going after Groot?" Rocket glared. 

"Yeah," he answered skeptically.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, he might just want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone!" Rocket snapped, his ears flicking back, flat to his head. Peter shrugged, realizing what the creature really meant. 

"Alright, just…let me know if you need anything…I'm glad that gun shot wound wasn't too deep." Rocket grinned, patting the make shift bandage. 

"Don't get sappy on me Quill."   
"Get outta here then," the human teased. Rocket took off. 

"Groot! Groot!" The creature yelled, he cursed himself for that desperation dripping from his voice. Memories swirled around him as he ran after Groot's back. Memories of crowded streets and dark alleys and hostile planets. Places where he never needed to call after Groot, times when they'd been out numbered in battle multiple times and he'd been able to leap up to his large friend's shoulder, to safety. "Groot! Groot just stop!" 

"I am Groot!" 

"You hate me? Yeah that ain't news! You've said it about a thousand times!" He rounded the turf as Groot stalked away, those iron eyes scowling at the ground. "We gotta get the ship back and running!"

"I am Groot!" Groot continued to walk away, not meeting his eyes. 

"Oh your not going? How childish." 

"I am Groot!" Groot spun around, lashing out thorny roots. Rocket dodged them, sliding to the ground on all fours, glancing around, thank the stars no one was around to see. 

"Groot! Just stop!"

"I am Groot! I am Groot! I. Am.Groot!" Groot shouted, Rocket's body trembled against his will. Cowering. Cowering instinctively at the large towering presence that could easily squish him. The acid like air between them vibrated with the shout of Groot's furry. Rocket's heart hammered away, threatening to shatter the bones in his chest. Groot fixed him with a cruel, hurt, broken look. Why, why hadn't Rocket just bee honest with him from the start when he'd first filled some of the gaps of their time together as friends? Why hadn't he been better at taking care of him? Why had Groot sacrificed himself on the Dark Aster? Rocket looked at the teen in breathless hurt. Groot looked back.

"Fine…." Rocket whispered to himself. In his mind he could see his best friend, smiling, making him flower crowns he didn't want. Drinking from public fountains and so, so full of love and light and everything Rocket could never be. Yet here, before him this Groot only frowned, confused and full of hatred. 

"I am Groot…" Groot huffed. 

"He was my best friend!" Rocket began with more intensity in his tone then he intended. Groot's eyes narrowed. The raccoonoid bent down, taking some of the charred soil in his paws and holding it out him. "This is your planet, you were once part of a great many Groots. Thousands of them." Rocket told him everything, remembering all the things about the Groots. Told him about how he got to Halfworld, about the experiments. The torture. The burns and metal rods and lopping off of limbs. Rocket told him all of it. Feeling his palms grow sweaty and his stomach going in knots. Every story he recounted making him want to scream and shot and sob. 

"He died," Rocket finished, all the air sucked out from him. "He sacrificed himself for all of us on Xandar. I took some twigs because that's all that was left of him. A day later, you regrew." 

"I…am Groot…?" Groot asked timidly after eternity. Rocket's next immediate thought would haunt him for the rest of his life. Yes. Yes he wished his original Groot back instead of having this new one. 

"No!" Rocket forced, "of course not! Groot! I…I loved him…but…I love you too man." Groot's large expectant eyes widened. "And don't go trying to change yourself or do things because that's what you think Groot would want." He was lying through his snout and swallowed the bile that came to his throat. Groot managed a smile,

"I am Groot," he nodded, walking back in the direction of the Milano. Rocket followed behind, trying to calculate how the teen felt. No one deserves that burden, Rocket thought to himself wishing he could do something to ease it, to bring back Planet X to the glory his original friend had spoken of. 

"Groot," Peter called in surprise as they came back. 

"I am Groot," Groot passed him into the ship. 

"A..alright bud, yeah just go check out the damage and see if you guys can get her repaired," he said bewildered. Peter walked down the ramp, looking at Rocket. 

"What happened man?" Peter asked, looking at Rocket's disheveled face. 

"I told him," the creature whispered; he looked at Peter and the human knew not to press further. Rocket shook his head as he followed Groot down to the engine room. 

"We don't gotta talk about it, if you don't want….Maybe it's better that way." 

"I am Groot," Groot pointed. 

"Yeah yes, that's the engine router."

"I am Groot?" Rocket nodded, a small warmth budding in his chest. So Groot had been listening during those lessons. Stil, the teens normalcy was unnerving. Rocket himself felt like he was spinning around and around. 

"Yeah, umm, yeah we just have to patch that up and the rest of the damage to body is pretty much superficial. Groot nodded, getting up and going over to the array of tools. Rocket watched him, his own person. He held his breath. All the words he'd spoken to Groot now out of him, leaving an empty void inside him.

"Damn Groot, what am I going to do…" he whispered loud. He didn't know if he was invoking this Groot or his old dear friend. He wiped his eyes with his paws, time to get to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket gets drunk. Mantis intervenes. Rocket has a terrible reckoning. A planet is reborn.

Gamora eyed Rocket up and down as she and Peter listened to him explain the extent of the damage.

"Groot and I managed to get most of the exterior repaired, still gotta work on that cracked glass though," he gestured to the broken cracks on the glass of the flight deck. She watched the raccoonoid's glassy eyes warily scan the left wing of the Milano. Groot stood, vines extended upward, lengthening his arms as he fiddled with some tools, repairing the extensive damage underneath.

"So you think you can have us out of here by tonight?" Peter asked, "That Lady Qula was adiment about us delivering her waret on time and wer're gonna need units to pay for the engine damage." Rocket nodded absently, rubbing the back of his head,

"Yeah, yeah we'll get us up and runnin."

"Great," Peter sighed with relief, "thanks." Rocket waved them away as he walked back into the Milano. Gamora watched Groot who glared at Rocket's back before shaking his head subtly and turning back to his work. Once Rocket was out of range and she led Peter round the other side of the ship she spoke.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who noticed he was drunk." Peter frowned. Honestly how unobservant could he be? "Rocket! Peter, Rocket was drunk that entire time!" The human man shrugged,

"When is Rocket not drunk?" Fury stung within her. Come on Peter, you're better than that. I know you are.

"We need to do something." Peter looked around briefly, Drax and Mantis were inside the ship, and Kraglin had taken the opportunity that a deserted planet provided to practice with the Yakka arrow. At least this time no one would be in danger of having their foot or hand stabbed.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked, she considered. Since Yondu's death Rocket and Peter had quietly gotten closer together. Usually over alcohol and accompanied by music. Gamora thought it was good for both of them, but she wasn't sure the exact extent of their friendship. She shook her head.

"Rocket told Groot."

"Told him what?" Gamora asked.

"Everything. Xandar, the old Groot, all of it." Gamora glanced at Groot where he worked diligently. His face hard in concentration. She shook her head, what must it be like? To know you were the remains of someone else, someone your closest friend desperately loved. Peter followed her gaze, she winced feeling his fingers brush her own.

"We're going to be okay," her eyes narrowed. He only smiled, "I meant all of us." He let go of her hand, her stomach dropped missing that comforting touch for a moment.

"Wait a second!" His eyes lit up, "I think I might have an idea, but we're gonna need Mantis."

He was only one who ever gave a shit about me! Rocket's shaking voice echoed in Groot's mind, echoing deep, deep down into that place that stirred within him. And stirring ever faster ever since they'd landed on Planet X. Groot finished spraying the repair sheen on to the last bullet graze of the ship's left wing. Heal, regrow, rebirth, restore this place. That swirling, glowing force in his core went onward. Another useless left-over memory or something from that old Groot? Fuck him. Sure, Rocket had blabbered on about him but what had that Groot ever done for him? Besides make him feel inadequate. I never deserved him, Rocket had cried. All I ever did was yell at him, push him away. Yondu was right.

Yondu, Groot remembered him. He wished he ask that blue arrow whistling man for advice. What was he going to do? He was just a left over from someone better. He hadn't grown from the soil of the earth like every other Groot had, he was a vestige of a better, more loving and all compassionate Groot. He could never compare, part of him didn't even want to try.

"Groot!" He turned, Rocket stood before him, his tail going back in fourth to keep balance. He was drunk. Again.

"I am Groot?"

"How are yah doing?"

"I am Groot," he shrugged, letting his arms go back into his usual sockets. Rocket smiled, the sloppy genuine grin of his only making that pounding swirling within him worse. Heal, grow, love, protect. He loves you. "I am Groot?"

"Nah thanks bud, I'm gonna take a nap." Groot rolled his eyes, Rocket hardly ever slept. But it was best not to argue with him. It wouldn't work. He watched the raccoonoid stumble off, half grateful Rocket had manage to come out and check on him, even though he hated to admit it. Groot forced himself to work on the ship until he finally repaired the glass on the window shield. Throwing all his anger and apathy into the work. He shook his head again as he walked back into the Milano a little while later, trying to ignore that spinning swiriling in his gut.

"Shh, it won't work if he hears us, "Gamora scolded. Groot turned, watching Peter and Mantis gingerly pass down the hall towards the engine room. Not this time, Groot thought with rage sparking in him. Why didn't anyone let him in on anything? He peered around the corner, watching keenly as they lined up before the engine room door. Mantis first, followed by Peter and then Gamora. The empath looked over her shoulder, hands ringing nervously. Gamora nodded, motioning for her to go forward. Before Groot's suspicious eyes he watched as they threw open the door,

"Hey!" Rocket snapped, "what the?" Groot inched closer, crouching down by the doorway and peeking in.  
"This ends, now." Gamora ordered. Groot watched Rocket's bewildered eyes search them as Mantis stepped forward. Rocket's hair rose.

"I just want to help," Mantis put in quietly.

"Uh no, no." Rocket barred his teeth. "No way lady. The last time you touched me it was a disaster."

"She can help you Rocket, you need to let these things out." Peter argued,

"Remember everything Yondu told you? You need to…"

"Don't talk to me about Yondu!" Groot watched in apprehension as Gamora glanced at Mantis, giving her the cue. The woman alien nodded and reached out, her right hand touching the raccoonoid's shoulder. Rocket tried to yank away but it was too late. Mantis's antenna glowed and both of them froze where they stood, as if they had just become two beings. Mantis's body went stiff, then crumbled. The wail that arose from her made Groot's bark quake.

"Mantis!" Gamora shouted, going to reach for both of them but Peter took the assassin's hand, exchanging some silent speech that made her halt. Rocket's body trembled, his eyes squeezed shut, Mantis's own form now bent forward, her head hanging by her knelt knees, rocking back and forth. Rocket stared straight ahead, blankly. If Groot needed oxygen he would have held his breath. Mantis's hand pressed further against the raccoonoid's fur, the sagged, the empty bottle in his hands rolling across the ground. That was when the empath understood. The shame from before, that bottomless well of shame. He'd rather have the old Groot back....than this new one. Deep down, he wishes it was so. No matter how much he hides it; and guilt too. Such guilt.

"I…." he breathed, "I was the one that….who…" Mantis's weeping echoed each of Rocket's ragged breath as she tried to soothe him. "…c..crashed the ship into the Dark Aster," Groot bit his lip. "I…I killed Groot," whimpered, realizing. Peter slowly knelt down, reaching for Rocket's other shoulder, gently stroking it. "I killed him," Rocket repeated, his red eyes looked up, at Groot through the huddle his family made around him. "I killed Groot…." Rocket croaked, a mantra, a curse, a prayer. Each time he repeated it the raccoonoid felt those twigs thrust through his little fluttering heart "I killed Groot." The adolescent did not need to touch the raccoonoiod to feel that agony. His misery was lacerated across his eyes, punctured into the scars on his back. I am Groot. He knew what he had to do. He looked at Rocket, nodding and got up, running from the ship.

"G…Groot," Rocket called after him, bursting through Mantis, Gamora's and Peter's comfort. Rebirth, it sounded within him, pounding in his head and heart as he walked across the shattered remains of a homeworld he could not remember. Maybe it was that old Groot speaking to him? Maybe it was all the Groot's who had ever lived. It drove him, each step forward across the dead earth. Grow, plant the seed. Restore. "Groot! No! What are you doing?" Rocket's frantic calls were far away. But this wasn't about Rocket, it never was. It wasn't even about Groot. Or any of the rest of them. They never understood, they couldn't. Groot barely understood what he was doing as he scanned the bare black ground. There, the presense in him said. There. "Groot! Please! What are you doing?!" Rocket begged, frightened. Frightened of loosing him again. There, the swirling spoke to his bark. Groot halted, looking down at his own chest and closed his eyes. Reaching inward, the panels of bark unfurling easily.

"GROOT!" Peter seized Rocket around his small torso, restraining him from going to Groot's side. "Let me go Star-Freak! Yondu said…said 'you gotta take care of the twig!"

"Rocket stop," Peter tried, clenching his teeth in pain against the raccoonoid's sharp claws. "He knows what he's doing! Please, Rocket…it's alright." Peter held the creature to his chest, arms wrapping around him in a steal grip. But Groot didn't hear them. All Groot heard was the gentle rush of the ghosts of the forests. All he felt as he reached inside of himself for that never ending source, was the branches of his elders, the lost roots beneath the ground. Taking his two hands, he carefully found that swirling golden source inside of him, hard like a large seed. He took it gingerly, bringing it out of himself and into the grey air.

"What is….?" Gamora hushed Kraglin with a look. Drax opened his mouth but said nothing as they watched from afar. Only Rocket's cries echoed on the rising wind.

"It's alright," Peter whispered. "Groot's fine, he's gonna be alright."

"No," Rocket whispered, NO. He tried kicked at Peter, strained to go forward but Peter would not relent. Groot held the pod out in front of him, and lowered it to the ground.

"I am Groot," he invoked, pressing the World Pod down into the soil, watching snakes of golden light emerge and spread like vines, out from the pod. Groot watched in amazement as thin strains of grass protruded from the golden rivers, spreading and covering the desolate landscape. Green, lush, the grass grew up all around, cleaning out the dead waste. Grow! Grow! Rebirth from the ashes! Love! They were not words Groot heard but essences he felt within his own tissue, every small fiber of his being. Smelling that cool fresh grass, feeling the breeze, now clean and crisp. Groot's heart soared as he watched small flowers grow up from the grass, flowers of red, blue, orange, multicolored petals. From the grasses grew stands of bark, bark which thickened as it rose and bloomed into trees. "I am Groot!" Groot managed through his grin. Energy ran through him, vitality, life! He watched his planet becoming once more, beautiful and perfect. Green growing things that smelled of the earth. All was living and he felt it all. Every breeze against the grass, the depths of the earth as the roots of the trees dove down, down, down. The breath of the wind, the essense of the rays of the sun that now shown, dispelling the clouds.

"It's so beautiful," Mantis managed, her tears now running down her smiling face. Gamora gazed wide eyed in wonderment. Drax too felt his heart beat strong with zest at the regrown place all around them.

"Man," Peter ghasped, looking about at the growing impulsive life. The rocks so bland and passive now heaved upward, creating hills and rolling fields. Kraglin felt his heart rise with more joy then he had felt in a long time.

And Rocket, Rocket watched through his tears. But all he saw was Groot in the middle of it all. He'd found his place. He'd found his purpose. He'd found joy. Groot watched the newborn planet rush with vigor. The trees and groves that formed around them, the majesty of it. Finally, he turned around, looking at his family. His forest, and he fell to the ground, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot gives a special gift. Peter thinks. Rocket remembers Yondu. All is well, more or less.

"GROOT!" Rocket clamored at Peter's arms and the human relented, letting the raccoonoid go and watching him run across the grass to where Groot lay on his side, back to them.

"Give him some space," Kraglin called after him but it was too late. Rocket stopped just short of the adolescent tree and scanned him with wary eyes. He reached out tentatively but did not touch, as if he were afraid.

"Groot? Groot, c'mon man get up," the raccoonoid's voice pricked with anxiety. "You got to take care of the twig," Yondu had said to him, Rocket could see those ugly teeth grinning at him in smug amusement as he looked over the Flora Colossus. "Groot, you have to get up…" Rocket held his breath, glancing at Peter, Gamora and Drax who slowly approached.

"Is he alright?" Drax inquired, leaning up and over them. Groot stirred, shaking his head and rubbing his face with his large hand.

"I am Groot," he breathed, bewildered. Gamora couldn't help but grin as she watched relief flood into Rocket's face. He reached out, touching Groot's arm. He yanked away, grimacing and the raccoonoid stepped backward, alarmed.

"Are you alright Groot?" She asked, he stood up, the panels of his wooden chest slowly began to close. He looked out over the flourishing planet.

"I am Groot," he shrugged, his eyes only looking out on to the green horizon. Above them the trees bustled. "I am Groot," he said after a while, turning back to the Milano.

"Groot, wait what are you doing? You just brought back your entire planet!" Rocket exclaimed, watching him turn away apathetically. Groot only grunted, as Rocket followed him back into the ship, to the engine room. "Where are you doing?" He asked again as the teen crossed their quarters and reaching under Rocket's small bunk.

"I am Groot," he reached down under the bunk and knelt downward, growing out a hand from his vines to fumble under the bed.

"Hey! Groot you can't just ignore, me what are you doing?" Groot only growled in irritation and finally retracted his arm, holding Rocket's small tin box. "Hey! Careful with that!" Rocket made to grab the box away from him but Groot's free hand easily blocked him. The raccoonoid watched with panic as Groot opened the box and gently rummaged through, picking out one of the three remaining twigs from the old Groot. "Careful with that!" Groot ignored Rocket's worry, staring at the flimsy brown twig. His eyes narrowed, one finger gently stroking the stick.

So this was all that remained from the old Groot? Groot took the twig in his hand, brushing past Rocket and going outside once more, he relished in the clean air and the fresh new life. Instead of being inside of him that presence was now all around. Encompassing, guiding him over the hills, past Mantis and Kraglin and the rest of them who were exploring the newly grown planet. Rocket followed after him shouting expletives as per usual.

"Groot stop for a flarking second and give me that twig!" He shouted, Groot ignored him, walking through the forest until he came to a clearing on the edge of a large cliff. Below a river ran out into the horizon, winding its way through the fields of flowers. Groot smiled, this would work. He held the stick to him and tried to the shove the resentment at that original Groot aside. Instead he looked at Rocket, his face wrung with distraught and asking for the stick once more. "Groot! I need that back, please!" Groot turned to him, looking down at the raccoonoid. For all he had done, and hadn't done Groot tried to stir some sense of animosity. Rocket had kept the truth from him, constantly fretted over him and wouldn't let him be, but he tried his best. And it wasn't his fault he had been deprived of love and sunshine and air and all manner of things needed in order for life until so recently. The World Pod within him had taught Groot that. Maybe Rocket was a shattered, tattered little self-sabatoging wretch who took out his anger and pain on those he loved most, but standing with him here Groot saw that love in his eyes. A smudged and flawed love, his parenting unorthodox and troubling but that blue idiot had done something to make Rocket strive to change, at least attempt to and Groot at least owed him some patience regardless what the original Groot had done.

"I am Groot," Groot explained, holding up the twig. Rocket's eyes widened, his tail flicking in uncertainty. The flora colossus did not wait for his reply. Taking the twig, he knelt down one more and placed the stick up right in the ground similar to what he had done with the World Pod. The golden energy that flowed beneath the surfaced rushed upward to the stick, slowly Groot smiled as the twig began to grow upward, thickening the girth as it sprouted new branches and grew. Rocket watched, eyes wide with wonder, mouth agape as the twig grew from a stick to a sapling, from a sapling to an immature tree, branches folding outward and onward, sprouting deep green leaves. It manifested against the sky, unfurling out wider and wider until it's shade covered almost the entire clearing. And then, Groot and Rocket watched as there, at the very thickest point of the trunk just before the wood split off into branches, a nook formed. A perfect hollow little hole, dark and inviting. Groot felt the energy of the tree within him, the roots of it under the ground connecting to him just under the grass. Love, it urged. Love. The flora colossus looked down at the raccoonoid.

"I am Groot?"

"It's perfect bud." Rocket managed through the lump in his throat. He tore his eyes from the tree and looked at Groot beside him. Angst full and rebellious and moody and there beside him despite it all.

"I am Groot?" Adolescent Groot asked, brining Rocket back to the present.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," he lied. Groot frowned, seeing right through the façade but didn't make any sort of retort. Rocket watched the tree before them, he never understood what Quill meant by the beauty of music. But if there was such a thing as beauty it was surely nothing else then this tree before them.

\---

"We should be ready to go cap'in," Kraglin said giving the side of the Milano a good pat. "Looks like Groot and Rocket managed to fix her up." Peter nodded, glancing as the portable navigator in his hand,

"About time, at this rate Lady Qula's never going to pay us." Gamora nodded,

"And those ravagers?" Mantis wondered timidly, "the ones who attacked? Will they be after us?" Peter privately wondered the same thing but shook his head.

"Nah, I doubt it." He shrugged, "Gamora and Drax managed to I.D. them, they weren't ravagers. Some independent operation. But now that we know who they are we can easily avoid them again if we run into them again before Gravior." The empath nodded nervously, smiling as the Destroyer gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"If they do try to attack us, I will destroy them. I was very close last time." Peter laughed, shaking his head as they got on the ship.

"Where's Rocket and Groot?" Gamora asked. Damn it, Peter cursed to himself.

"Groot is probably gaming, and Rocket is probably pissed about it." He said, allowing his hand to touch the small of her back as he guided her back up the ramp to the main bay. To his delight she didn't move away.

"Give them a break, it's been hard on both of them. This new Groot isn't like the old one." She sighed, looking at him.

"I know, I wish he were. We could do with a little less whining moodiness. Plus he keeps taking my albums of the Smiths." Gamora cocked her head skeptically. "Whatever it's fine." He sighed. "I know I ought a give him a break. Can't be easy finding out the truth about Xandar and Rocket didn't exactly do a great job at handling it either." Gamora nodded,

"We should go find them. But be nice," she turned, walking back out of the ship into the silver moonlight of darkness. With the smog cleared, it turned out that three moons orbited Planet X. Peter watched her go for a moment before catching up.

"I just want everything to be alright," he confessed as they walked through the trees. "After everything with Yondu, Ego…I've had enough family drama to last a life time." Even though it had been years, the wounds were old and fresh.

"It will be Peter," she said, taking his hand. He nodded, that unspoken thing lingering in both their gazes as they walked.

"Groot! Rocket!" Peter called as they ducked under the branches of the trees. "Guys, c'mon! We gotta go!" He shook his head, seeing nothing but the rows of trees. "I just, hope," Peter took a deep breath, "we can be the family that Yondu would've wanted us to be." He felt his heart flutter as Gamora squeezed his hand.

"We are. Dysfunction and all, but we are. Groot's just a teenager with an…eventful past. He's dealing with it in his own way and so is Rocket. But look at this," she gestured to the forest. "He made this. He rebuilt his entire planet." Peter looked around, nodding through his goofy grin.

"Makes me wonder what the hell I was doing when I was his age. Defiantly not resurrecting life." Gamora laughed, her melody carried on the cool nighttime breeze.

"We're going to alright Peter." She repeated,

"Thanks." They stood there for a moment, Peter resisting every impulse to kiss her. He leaned in, hopping for the best. She was everything he wanted, and needed. Someone had to help him keep this rag-tag family together. Someone who could…her head turned, eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Look," she pointed through the trees to the top of a hill and started to walk.

"Is it Groot and…" Peter stopped. There before them sprawled a massive tree. It's long branches undulating in the air, smelling of the sweet dark earth. He gently stepped closer, examining the bark closer. The lines of the bark fragmented and uneven covered the trunk, something about the tree's grace, it's poise, it's openness and fullness. It was welcoming, loving, something in the twists and turns of the bark reminded Peter of the old Groot.

"Peter," Gamora nudged him and pointed, "look." There in the hollowed out notch of the tree, nestled together and sleeping were Groot and Rocket. The larger lay on his side, curled up with knees drawn up, branches growing from his legs and arms creating a small nest. Rocket lay curled within, his head against the flora colossus chest. Like two peas in a pod.

"Should we…." Gamora wondered,

"No," Peter whispered, watching the two of them. He'd never seen Rocket that deep asleep, or seen Groot's face that peaceful. No frown, no furrow of brow. Just the two of them resting there in that tree. Peter smiled, happiness filling him. They both deserved this after all the two of them had been through. That gentle, serene love, that peaceful sleep nestled together.

"Aren't they precious?" He laughed, Gamora nodded. "Wish I had a camera, I could blackmail him so hard," the assassin mock glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" He laughed, sucking in a breath and holding it as Groot stirred in his sleep. Rocket nestled closer.

"We should leave them," Gamora whispered. Peter nodded reluctantly. It wasn't often he got to see one of these broken people on his team whole and fully peaceful. He allowed Gamora to pull him away, thinking of the few times Yondu had comforted him in his own nightmares as a child.

\---

"We ready?" Rocket asked the next morning after he and Groot came back to the Milano. Peter revved up the engine, casting the raccoonoid a wary glance as it rattled to start. "It's gonna be fine, just punch it."

"I am Groot!"

"We are not gonna die!" Peter took a deep breath as the Milano climbed upward through the atmosphere. "We'll come back," Rocket said, looking over at Groot who stared out the window. His expression was blank but Rocket could read the forlornness.

"Yes!" Drax cheered as blue sky thinned into black. "We made it!" Mantis clapped, Kraglin gave the Milano a nice pat on one of the pipes.

"Alright Guardians it is now safe to get up and move around the cabin…I think. We should be at Gravior soon." Groot got up, exiting the cockpit. Rocket looked at Peter, who nodded to him.

"Groot," Rocket said. The teen halted, turning around. "For what it's worth…I'm proud of you, of what you did on Planet X." He watched a small smile come to the flora colossus's face. All the anger and the hidden secrets, the grief and the pain and the unknown. There he stood. Rocket's stomach churned uncomfortably, emotions were never his strong suit. But as he looked at Groot he sighed. You gave your life for all of us, he thought of his old friend. And from that sacrifice came this little twig who became a new Groot. Life, death, rebirth. All that sentimental shit Groot always talked about when he mentioned this people and Planet X and having faith and whatever. Maybe there really was something to it. You are the little light he gave me, Rocket thought. One last gift. The raccoonoid remembered being on the run after their hijacked ship had crashed and he and Groot were running from the goons. Rocket had nightmares that night, rolling in the dirt, crying out, half-starved. Groot comforted him, giving off those golden spores.

"I am Groot," you will never have to be alone again little Rocket. He was right.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked irritated.

"Tsch, nothing twig." He scoffed, Yondu's face filling his mind."…just a little bit of love reminds you of how big and empty that hole inside you actually is."

Only it wasn't so big and empty anymore.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked again, frowning. Rocket smiled.

"Yes, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain more cursing, violence and graphic imagery. Meant to be a step up from "Sweet Child of Mind" in style and tone.


End file.
